Emerald Eyed Irish
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: Just when Harry thought his troubles were over, his old friends from The Hetalia Academy show up, Ron and Hermione are shocked to find out that Harry hasn't exactly been honest about his past. Why do the British Island Brothers call him their brother?
1. The Hetalians Are Coming!

"Get up lazy bones" a girl's voice pierced Harry's eardrums as he lay in bed that morning, "Hermione Granger have you no sense of respect of the sleeping patterns of the teenage boy?" he growled tearing open the hangings around his bed in the dormitory, he was a very grouchy riser.

"Oh get a grip and get up Harry, and the rest of you, we're getting a special visit from the students of the Hetalia Academy, they arrive today and they're staying for a year, as seventh years it's our duty to set an example to the younger students" she said as she dragged Ron out of bed by his feet. "What, the Hetalia Academy?" Harry chocked on his glass of water, Hermione and the others looked at him in surprise, she nodded.

Two hours later the students were gathered outside the castle, as the sun rose over the forbidden forest around forty brooms shot out of the clouds above them and landed in front of the castle, the riders dismounted and bowed politely to the Hogwarts students, an older man approached professor McGonagall and bent to kiss her hand "Captain Thomas Hetalia" (**A/N I came up with the idea of the school being called the Hetalia academy because it was the head teacher's name rather than use the original explanation for the word 'Hetalia' because it made more sense for the school**) he introduced himself. A boy with silver-white hair and red eyes was scanning the crowd, his ruby eyes met Harry's emerald ones for a second, "Harry?" he mouthed as Harry looked away, the albino boy looked stunned to see him there, a fact that Hermione (who could lip read) had noticed, "do you know that boy Harry?" she asked, he shook his head.

The students entered the castle, the albino made his way towards them, "I'll catch you later" Harry said before doing his usual vanishing act, the red eyed boy stopped a few feet away and sighed, "excuse me," Hermione called to him, "yes" he said coming over, "do you know my friend?" she asked him, he nodded "oh it's just he said he didn't know you" she said, "I guess he's just forgotten us all since then," he said, "oh damn, I'm sorry where are my manners?, I'm Prussia and this is Gilbird" he said pointing to the small yellow bird on his head, "I'm Hermione, this is Ron," she said, "what do you mean forgotten you all since then?" she asked, "he never mentioned it? He used to go to the academy" Prussia said, "but he's not a nation-tan" Hermione said with a gasp, "and you call yourself his friend, not knowing Ireland's true name" Prussia shook his head, "but he's not old enough to be Ireland" Ron said, "that's because he's the second Ireland, the first died in seventy nine, Harry was born as his replacement"(**A/N I know nation-tans can't die but in this story they have an 'immortality point' an age at which they can only die if their country no longer exists, it's different for each of them and Ireland hadn't reached his yet and Harry will reach his on his nineteenth birthday. The others have all reached theirs**) Prussia explained, just then a tall blonde boy appeared at Prussia's shoulder, "Gilbert don't run off like that you had me and Italy worried" he said, "sorry Germany" Prussia or Gilbert said. "We need to talk to Harry" Ron and Hermione said in unison.

When they arrived at Gryffindor tower Harry was sat in a chair by the fire they went over "hey Harry" Ron said putting his arm on the wing of the chair, "or should we call you 'Ireland'" Hermione said putting her arm on the other wing, "I'm gonna kill Prussia" Harry growled clenching his fist, "why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked as she and Ron sat opposite him, "I didn't want to freak you out" he said looking down, "it doesn't bother us mate," Ron said sitting on the arm of the chair, "hey I never noticed that before" he said pointing at something on Harry's head, "what?" Hermione asked, "It's just a birthmark" Harry said pushing Ron's hand away, "funny birthmark, kinda looks like The Giant's Causeway" Ron laughed, Harry looked at him like he was an idiot, "wha, but, it's not?" he looked stunned, Harry nodded, "all the nations have them, China's got the great wall, it starts on his right shoulder, coils round his middle and ends on his left hip, they're called land marks" he explained, "wow" Hermione said, "yeah and some parts of a nations body are named for parts of its country, like America's glasses are Texas and his idiot hair; that's the random hair that sticks out, allot of nations have them, well America's is Nantucket" he said, "so what's Florida?" Hermione asked, Harry gave her a disgusted look and Ron said "Hermione!", "sorry" she said blushing.

That evening they went to the Great Hall for the welcoming feast, as they entered a small blue and white blur collided with Harry and they went tumbling to the floor, everyone laughed as Harry picked up the small blonde boy and sat him on his hip "hey Sealand" Harry grinned as three other young children came up to him, all blondes but one boy was older than the other two children who looked to be twins. "Hey Latvia" he said wrapping an arm around the older boy as he placed Sealand back on the floor and placing a kiss on each boys cheek and Latvia put his arms round Harry's neck before letting go to take Sealand's hand and they went off to the Gryffindor table where they joined several other countries. Harry smiled warmly at the two remaining children and held out his arms to hug the twins, "hello Jersey, Guernsey, how are my little angels today" he asked planting a kiss on each child's forehead, they giggled "fine", "and where's my little sister Seychelles then" Harry looked towards the table, "not so little no more, she got big" the little girl, Guernsey said, "Guernsey it's, she's not so little _any_more" he corrected her, "oh yeah, sorry" she said, "that's ok, you're only little, you'll learn" he said giving her a squeeze as a girl in a blue dress came over, "Seychelles" Harry smiled at the dark skinned girl as she hugged him and kissed the top of his head, "well that's a shock, I used to be the one kissing you on top of the head" he laughed and tapped her on the nose. They each picked up a twin and led the way to the table. Another blonde boy shuffled up the bench to make room for them, "hey Wales" Harry smiled at his younger brother (**A/N Ireland is the second oldest 'Brit Brother' the oldest being England, after Ireland is Scotland, then Wales, America and Canada are technically not 'Brit Brothers' but they are included because England adopted them as his baby brothers but they are next in the 'Brit Brothers' going from oldest to youngest and Sealand is the youngest, with Seychelles being younger than America and Canada but older than Sealand, so it's England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, America, Canada, Seychelles and Sealand, going from oldest to youngest**) Scotland was opposite him with Sealand on his right, then a blonde girl who introduced herself as Belgium before giving Sealand a peck on the cheek, on her other side was Latvia and on his other side was a girl with a purple ribbon in her hair, who was introduced as Liechtenstein and a boy who refused to introduce himself was on her other side, "Switzerland" Harry said to the others. On Wales's other side was what at first appeared to be an empty seat before Harry sighed and said "Canada would you mind putting in an appearance?" and a boy with a polar bear appeared out of thin air and muttered "sorry, I'm Canada and this is Kumajirou" he pointed at the polar bear which said "who are you?", "I'm Canada" Canada said as the others rolled their eyes on Canada's other side was a boy who looked allot like him, "I'm America" he said through a mouthful of hamburger, which Ron and Hermione could not understand where he had got it from because there was no food on the plates yet, the boy on the end was reading a book, Harry coughed loudly but it seemed he couldn't hear him, Harry sighed and said "Seychelles could you please ask Wales to ask Canada to ask America to nudge England for me?" she nodded, "Wales, could you please ask Canada to ask America to nudge England for Ireland for me?" Wales nodded and said "Canada, could you please ask America to nudge England for Ireland for Seychelles for me?" Canada nodded and said "America could you please nudge England for Ireland for Seychelles for Wales for me?" America nodded and nudged England, "Ireland wants you" he said as England looked at him, "what does he want?" he asked, "what does he want?" America asked Canada "what does he want?" Canada asked Wales "what does he want?" Wales asked Seychelles "what do you want?" Seychelles asked Harry, who leant forwards and shouted down the table "for you to bloody well introduce yourself to Ron and Hermione you prick", "DON'T TALK ACROSS PEOPLE!" the other nations on the table shouted at him, "and don't swear" Guernsey said smacking his hand as you would a naughty child, Ron and Hermione laughed, England leant back and said "hello, I'm England" politely, "oh, Mary mother of God" Harry muttered in an Irish accent as Prussia came towards them, the nations looked round and all changed positions at the same time, taking on a defensive stance that seemed to keep their lower bodies as far away from him as possible. "Oh now that's not nice" Prussia said as the other nations glared at him and some even hissed, "what's going on mi amigo" an untidy brown head appeared at Prussia's shoulder (**A/N I apologise for spelling mistakes in the non-English languages**) "oh, hey Spain, hey Romano" Prussia said grinning at the boy that Spain had on a leash. "Mordere me" the boy spat at Prussia (**A/N ****mordere**** me means bite me in Italian**) just then a boy with silver hair and blue eyes came over and grabbed Prussia and Spain by their collars and dragged them away, the two boys looked at each other and, without warning, grabbed the other boy's ass, "AHH" he screamed, letting them go and spinning round, THWACK! He smacked them both round the head and said "touch my vital regions again and I will rip yours off and stuff them down your throats", a chocking, gasping noise alerted him to a slightly more pressing issue, "Oops! Sorry Romano!" he said undoing the leash that had dragged him by the neck, "that's alright" Romano coughed, "thanks Isaac," Harry called out to the silver haired boy, (**A/N I know Isaac isn't really an Icelandic name but it's all I could think of**) "Iceland" Harry explained to Ron and Hermione. Just then a girl in blue overalls and a white blouse entered the hall, "whoa" Ron and several other boys, Harry smacked Ron on the arm "you have a girlfriend remember?" he chastised while the other nations laughed as the girl came over.


	2. Authors Note

Sorry this is not chapter two just a little thing to say;

HOLY CRAP! I only uploaded this yesterday! Sorry if it's kinda hard to read, but I got loads of comments about making chapters longer for my last story and I was sooo focused on length I forgot about paragraphs, chapter two will be better. As for spelling/grammar errors, I'm sorry about that, but dyslexia runs in my family and my spell checker is shit.

Chapter two should be on its way soon, it's already half written.

Keep your eyes peeled peoples.

Vampy.


	3. Lessons, Hetalia Style!

The girl had the biggest boobs imaginable, Harry got his feet and went over to her, "hello Ukraine" he smiled, "hey Ireland, oh" she said as a button popped off her blouse, she picked it up and Harry pulled out his portable sewing kit (**A/N don't ask me why he has a portable sewing kit, he just does**) and sewed the button back on.

The following day lessons started, as a treat, each class was allowed a week off from regular lessons to sit in on Hetalia Academy lessons, at the academy the lessons were taught by the students themselves, each one teaching the others their own specialist subject, the following day began with fencing lessons from France, followed by gym; the only lesson taught by non students with Rome and Germania teaching the boys and Britannia (**A/N I decided to make Britannia the mother of England and the other 'Brit Siblings'**) and Old Greece teaching the girls, after morning break, the Italy brothers took art class before the boys and girls spilt up for either auto shop with America or fashion design with Taiwan. After lunch the 'Brit Siblings'; England, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, America, Canada, Seychelles and Sealand, took performing arts (music, drama and dance) before Ireland, still slightly out of breath from PA class, took medicinal studies after which, each student had their mentoring session with their Ancient Nation mentor (**A/N an Ancient Nation is someone like Rome, Germania, Old Greece or Old Egypt**).

France's fencing lessons would take place in the great hall five minutes after the end of breakfast, the students gathered in the hall, Francis was stood at the front in full fencing uniform; each student had their own uniform on which had their country flag on the left hand side of the chest. "Bonjour classe" he said to the assembled students, "bonjour monsieur Bonnefoy" the nations chanted back, Harry, stood with them as he had been forced to attend Hetalia lessons for this week, looked distinctly bored. "I would like a volunteer to help me with a demonstration for the Hogwarts students, Harry?" he said looking at him, everyone was looking at him expectantly, "kick is but little bro'" Alfred whispered in his ear, Harry strode forwards and pulled a sword from the storage box, "bonne chance, mon amie" Harry said with an evil gleam in his eye, "et vous, Irlande" Francis said as the faced each other, Canada stepped forward, "Gentlemen, en garde" he said as the other nations scurried backwards and the two fighters readied themselves, Canada looked between them "begin". The fight was fast, they were going for first to disarm, Harry was able to dodge France's attacks with ease, at one point sliding between his legs at which Francis span round and aimed below Harry's right arm, it was over in seconds, a flash of metal, a clatter and France's blade was on the floor, too far away to reach, France himself held in place by Harry's own blade, held inches from his throat. "That was amazing" Ron said as they left the hall for a special hall that had been set up for the gym classes. When they arrived they found a row of benches across the middle of the boys' gym hall, Harry and Alfred exchanged an evil grin, "dodge ball" they said in unison, "usual teams boys, let's go" Rome said as he and Germania got the eight balls out of the store room, four for each two. The boys split into two groups and stationed themselves on either side of the row of benches, Harry and Prussia where on opposite teams, Prussia blew a kiss across the space at Harry who shot him a two finger salute in return. Harry's team won. As always.

Harry was beginning to get fed up with Prussia, it was like being followed by an over friendly dog, he had only been nine when they first... he hadn't known any better back then, that time when he was sixteen however, was an entirely different story.

Harry remembered that day like it was yesterday. The red head pinned him to the mattress of his four poster bed and crushed his lips in a passionate kiss that made him squeak with pleasure. "Do you have any idea what you do to me Harry Potter?" his blue eyed love whispered, Harry shook his head as the other boys hand slid down his arm and his tongue playfully lapped at his ear. "Ahh" he moaned at the attention, the taller boy grinned as his wandering hand fumbled with his raven haired lover's belt and trouser buttons, finally getting them undone.

"Ungh" Harry gasped as the red head's hand grasped his dick and squeezed, "take me, oh god, I want you, take me" he begged as their lips met once more.

"If you insist" the wizard growled, releasing Harry's other hand to remove his trousers and underwear. Harry was panting with anticipation. He heard the jeans hit the floor. There was a brief moment's pause and...

"Oh for the love of...!" the rest of the pale boys scream was lost in the mouth of his lover, "oh, oh baby!" he cried out with the pleasure and pain as his fellow Gryffindor vigorously fucked him into the mattress. His lover's teeth pressed against his neck raising a gasp from his lips.

After what felt like hours the sixteen year old had finally withdrawn. "I love you Harry Potter" he had whispered as Harry snuggled up to his side. "I love you too, Ron Weasley".


	4. Ginny Borrows Hungary's Frying Pan

A few days later, Harry was finally allowed back to Hogwarts lessons, and Prussia was being as persistent as ever, which was really starting to wear at Ginny's last nerve. This particular morning found Ginny walking into the Great Hall to see Harry attempting to fight Prussia of as he tried to kiss him, Ginny stormed over but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see an amused Hungary looking down at her.

"If you hit him with your hand you'll do more damage to your hand than to him," she said, "use this" she was holding a large frying pan. "Thank you Elizaveta," Ginny smiled as she took the frying pan, she walked calmly over to the two boys and gently tapped Prussia on the shoulder with her finger, "Prussia" she said.

"Yeah?" he said turning to look at her.

"Don't, mess, with, my, boyfriend!" she screeched, each word accompanied by a clang as the frying pan made contact with Prussia's body.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" the red eyed boy yelled with each blow. The red headed girl stood there panting for a few moments.

"Good girl honey" Hungary praised, an amused smile playing on her lips. The entire hall was staring in their direction, Harry took Ginny by the elbow and led her out of the room.

"Thanks" he said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

oOo

A few days later Harry, Ron and Hermione were crossing the entrance hall.

"Ow" a tearful voice reached their ears.

"Now that will teach you to behave" Russia was saying to a crying Latvia, the look on Harry's face was murderous, he growled.

"Russia!" he yelled, stalking across the room, as he walked he threw his right hand out to the side, there was a flash of emerald green light and in his hand appeared a wooden staff. Russia looked around at him and an evil smile graced his lips, there was a flash of white light, a metal pipe, complete with tap, appeared in his hand.

"Latvia get out of the way!" Harry yelled, he had taken on an Irish accent and his clothes had changed, they now resembled his brother England's usual uniform but instead of dark green they were black and he no longer wore his glasses.

"Oh Christ, here we go again," Wales said appearing at Ron's shoulder, "what do you recon his chances are?" he added to the other two as the other Brit Siblings arrived including Australia who had finally arrived at the school the day before.

"Are they at it again?" Matthias asked amused, Wales nodded.

"How long do you think he'll last this time?" Canada chuckled.

"Thirty seconds" Scotland laughed.

"How can you be so calm about this, that's Russia" Hermione gasped as the fight began.

It was over in minutes, Russia being thrown clear across the room by a powerful blow to the stomach from Harry's staff. "How many times do I have to say it Braginski, Leave them alone!" Harry said loudly as the Russian struggled to get up while Harry pinned him down with his foot. He spun round, the staff vanishing and his clothes returning to normal. He pushed his glasses up his nose and walked calmly back to where his siblings stood alongside Ron and Hermione, "you'd think he'd have learned by now" He said brightly, in his normal accent.

Author's note.

Harry is very protective of his 'little countries'; Latvia, Sealand, Liechtenstein, Belgium, Seychelles, Wales and The Channel Islands are all of this category. He is also very protective of the 'submissive countries'; Lithuania, Canada, Estonia, Ukraine, Finland, North Italy, Taiwan and Vietnam all fall into this category. Harry has been known to defend other nations in the past, including Belarus, Hungary, Austria, South Italy (Romano), Poland, most of the Nordic nations (except Sweden), all of the Asians and all of his siblings (England, Scotland and America need defending sometimes too you know).

He has allot of enemies, mainly Russia, France and Spain. He also has a major issue with Portugal, even though Portugal hardly ever comes into the daylight (he's solar phobic; scared of sunlight).


	5. The Bad Touch Temptations

The next day the nations, Ron and Hermione were sat at the table when Ron said "so Harry, what is it with you and Prussia anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Harry said as he put his headphones in and began listening to belle of Belfast city.

England chuckled "Harry is to Prussia what Seychelles and Romano have always been to France and Spain. A forbidden fruit." He said.

"So if Prussia, France and Spain are the Bad Touch Trio, does that mean that Harry, Seychelles and Romano are the bad touch temptations?" Hermione said with a giggle, Harry removed his headphones and he, Seychelles and Romano gave her a look, she looked around, "I guess I'll shut up now" she said looking down at her plate. Suddenly the other nations on the table burst out laughing.

"You know, I never thought about it that way before" Australia gasped.

"Yeah she's right" Wales was grinning.

oOo

From that point on things were unbearable until the end of the year.

Yet at the moment of farewell Harry felt a sense of loss, "see you in September" he said hugging his little countries goodbye. He stood awkwardly before walking up to Prussia and giving him a small hug, at least it would have been small, had Prussia not held on as Harry tried to pull away, "Prussia" captain Hetalia said sternly and Prussia let go. "Hey why you cryin'?" Australia asked as Harry hugged him.

"Nothing, I'm just going to miss you guys this summer that's all" Harry said, rubbing his eyes.

"You'll see us at the start of fall semester though" said America grabbing his little brother round the shoulders and ruffling his hair.

"Au revoir, Irlande, mon petit frère" Canada said in his second official language.

"Miss you already" the Channel Islands chorused.

/

Author's note.

What the Brit siblings are talking about at the end is that after his final year at Hogwarts Harry still has a few years of non-magical education left and he has decided to complete them at The Hetalia Academy so when the autumn term (or fall semester) comes around Harry will be going back to the academy.

I may do a sequel or prequel story to this about Harry's life at the academy before or after Hogwarts. I will post a poll on my and deviantart profiles where you can vote for either his life before Hogwarts or his life after.


End file.
